Shadow Observer
Shadow Observer is the name of a main quest and a boss fight in Chapter IV of Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that choose to exploit the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It is the first boss fight of Chapter IV, which takes place in the Sphere Temple. Story The trio reaches the Sphere Temple and confronts Itu there. Itu tells them that his experiment has reached its final stage, and they will be the last test subjects. Fight Info Itu, controlled by the Sphere, is fought as the first boss of Chapter IV. The fight consists up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Itu before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. The Sphere has granted Itu unlimited Shadow form, allowing him to use his Shadow abilities infinitely. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow Itu *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Hermit Katana *Armor: Turquoise Coat *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Ice Fangs (Kunai) *Rule: Shadow Master (Your opponent is in permanent Shadow Form) Special Ability *'Shadow Combustion' Charges up Shadow Energy on his Katana, then unleashes it in a form of energy blow around him, capable of knocking back the player. Due to its limited range, player can avoid being hit by staying away far enough. Move and Perks *'Kenjutsu ' A sequence of 2 (+2) attacks with Iaido Katana. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 3 seconds and inflict 100% of Itu's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Leap ' Charges up and throws a kunai at the player, using it as a medium for teleportation. If the kunai hits the player, Itu will teleports and kicks the player. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 11. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery shadow observer (1).jpg shadow observer (2).jpg shadow observer (3).jpg shadow observer (4).jpg shadow observer (5).jpg shadow observer (6).jpg shadow observer (7).jpg shadow observer (8).jpg shadow observer (9).jpg shadow observer (10).jpg shadow observer (11).jpg shadow observer (12).jpg shadow observer (13).jpg shadow observer (14).jpg shadow observer (15).jpg shadow observer (16).jpg shadow observer (17).jpg shadow observer (18).jpg shadow observer (19).jpg shadow observer (20).jpg|If player loses shadow observer (21).jpg shadow observer (22).jpg shadow observer (23).jpg shadow observer (24).jpg|If player wins shadow observer (25).jpg shadow observer (26).jpg shadow observer (27).jpg See Also *Shadow Lord, for players choosing to destroy the Sphere. *Shadow Empress, for players choosing to preserve the Sphere. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Heralds Category:Bosses